


How Blurr Lost His Virginity

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: How ever you're supposed to rate tentacle fics, I'll just say Rape/Non-Con to be safe, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Positions, Other, Seal Breaking, Tentacles, This was not supposed to exist, Why Did I Write This?, multiple overloads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While on a mission Blurr accidentally runs into a tentacle...thingy. You can see where this is going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I needed a little break from all the sadness of Alone And Unsteady cause, whoop! Here's some smut with Blurr.

        Agent Blurr of the Autobot Elite Guard was still relatively new to things. He'd only been on a few missions previously but he was no less excited about this one. He was on a foreign planet following a lead involving a suspected mob leader. It was exciting work, he nearly had all the proof he needed. He was ready to close this case, all he had to do was check the warehouse he was currently in for illegal items. He was quick, checking room after room within seconds. He made a list of everything he saw, snapping pictures before moving onto the next room. He knew he had plenty of time but didn't waste it as he snuck in each room.   
        Though, he found the biggest room was incredibly dark. There were no life signatures or sound so he wasn't worried about someone being in there as he entered. He slowed down enough to creep in quietly, closing the door behind him before looking for a light switch. Potentially a rookie mistake but, as the lights turned on he was disappointed to see the large room was empty. Pursing his lips he walked in a bit more, mindful of traps as he looked around. Nothing.   
        Then his audios picked up the sound of movement above him, it was a squishy noise, bringing his attention up. He gawked as a giant mass of tendrils began descending, wriggling and squirming towards him once they hit the floor. He backed up slowly, stupefied before shaking himself out of his stupor and making a break for the closed door. Unnoticed to him, one had already managed to weave around his tire causing him to land face first as his pede was pulled out from under him. He was suddenly being dragged towards the initial mass still on the ceiling. Kicking with his free leg did nothing as more began curling around his frame, restraining his legs first. He tried to pull them off as they wrapped around his pedes and thighs but they quickly went for his servos next as he panicked.   
        One went around his waist and then he was being pulled up from the floor, protests rained from his vocalizer as he struggled. Once he was close enough more began cover his frame, slithering in between seams on his chassis. His servos were bond above his helm as two wrapped around his hip joints, spreading his thighs.  
        "Whatareyoudoing? Heyheywoa-" He was cut off by a tentacle slipping past his lips and into his intake. Another curled around his neck, not choking but definitely silencing him. He continued to thrash, trying to break free as his modesty plate was rubbed against. Anything he had to say was muffled around the tentacle moving in his mouth, pushing in deeper as he whined.   
        He began to overheat, unable to stop his frame's reaction to the stimulation along with his vents being covered, causing his cooling fans to click on as he couldn't pant. The manual override to his interface array was found and the protective plating transformed out of the way, exposing his array. He attempted to close his legs but the vines wouldn't budge, instead pulling them open wider. He shook his helm desperately as he watched a large tendril move down his body to his uncovered valve. He tried kicking his pedes out as the tip nosed past his untouched valve lips, causing him to jump. His array contracted as the alien object continued, uninhibited by the lack of lubrication as it was slick itself. The wide girth breached his walls, causing him to throw back his helm and arch at the unfamiliar feeling. His plating rattled in a shiver as it reached deeper until stopping at his seal. His chassis heaved, he hoped that would dissuade the tendril as it found no way past but, his body jerked as it thrusted right through, uncaringly ripping his seal. It pushed in farther, stretching the mesh walls and calipers.  
          With in seconds another was already wriggling past his tight rim, his tarnished virginity of no matter as it managed to slip in as well. He groaned loudly, the intrusion bordering on painful as both tentacles began simultaneously thrusting into his heat. Lubricant finally started naturally, making the jerky movement smoother and more enjoyable. A soft moan slipped out, arousal further aiding the treatment as both the feeler in his mouth and the two in his valve began pumping into him. His nodes lit up with charge and he swallowed thickly, his frame quickly becoming oversensitive to each appendage touching him.  
        He could feel pressure in his array and his calipers contracted signalling his arousal was peaking. The large tentacles continued to move inside of him, slowly dragging him into his first overload. His entire frame convulsed as a sudden wave of pleasure over took him, lubricant gushing past the intrusion which continued to move, prolonging his overload.   
        Even as it ended it was clear they weren't done as he was placed on the ground, his servos pinned to the ground above his helm as his hips were hoisted up into the air. The vines continued to thrust into him, picking up the pace and giving his oversensitive array no time to recover. The angle had his legs naturally fall open so the ones around his thighs moved to his hips, keeping them up as the large tentacles in his valve started a rougher pace, ramming into the back of his valve and cleaving his abused walls open. The tentacle around his throat began to gently stroke the cabling, feeling it contract around the tendril pumping in and out of his intake. He couldn't help moaning around it as he neared a second overload, his thighs quaking both under the strain and the pleasure as his pedes curled. He canted his hips, the two tentacles laced into one and stimulated different nodes.   
        He tried to gasp as another, softer overload ran through his frame. He clenched his walls around the moving feelers, gaining more stimulus. He managed to close his thighs but that did nothing as he tentacles were already inside him, continuing to move and enter him.   
           Suddenly he was flipped onto his front, his arms briefly lifted before being pinned again, his hips remained up but, his intake was freed as the tendril slowly pulled out, followed by slick sounds before slithering down the curve of his back. His whine was now unrestrained as the third tentacle wormed into his valve alongside the others. It took a lot of pushing but it managed to fit in, beginning to thrust with the others. His frame rocked with the movement and his digits dug into the ground as he began to freely pant into the floor. He overloaded again, slicking his thighs and the feelers with his fluids. He was quickly becoming exhausted but they weren't letting up, pushing him into another unexpected overload. The lewd sounds he made in response seemed to spur the tentacles on. His processor felt fogged with lust and he tried to clear it. He looked up and noticed the door was closer. He crawled forward, managing to get some footing and dislodging the moving appendages a bit but, he was quickly subdued again, squeaking as he was pulled back into the mass.   
            He was pushed onto his side, his frame quivering as his leg was lifted and he was pulled closer. His servo was freed briefly and he quickly tried to pull the mass of tentacles out of his valve. He keened at the feeling as that only managed to stimulate him more, turning him into a twitching mess as his leg was lifted higher and more, smaller tentacles slipped past his engorged folds joining the larger ones and stretching him further, a bulge becoming noticeable in his abdomen. His vents became ragged and he moaned into his arm, drooling as he was pounded into. He was overstuffed and his array couldn't even clenched in overload as he was stretched to his limit. Each new thrust brushed against every node in his valve, his ceiling node hit multiple times as he was pounded into harder, thrown into a continuous loop of pleasure. His lower half was soiled in lubricants and his worn out frame twitched and quivered as he reached what felt like his thousandth climax.     
          He barely noticed when he was being re-positioned again, now a submissive pile of aroused Cybertronian. He was pulled into a sitting position, cramming more of the feelers into him as gravity did the work. There was no more room left in his valve without seriously hurting him, so the remaining feelers tried to find alternatives, two working into his intake. His frame helpfully opened another panel, his aft port. Tendrils excitedly pushed into the new, tighter opening and happily filled that space as well. He was pleasured from all angles, tingles shot up his backstrut and the constant rush of ecstasy finally came to a crescendo throwing him into a processor blowing overload. His optics whited out and fluid leaked onto the floor before he was knocked offline from the intensity. 

       That had been his most memorable mission. 


End file.
